Ever greater demand is placed on telecommunication services, which are to accommodate increasingly more efficient and effective communication for increasing numbers of fixed and mobile devices.
Latency incurred in respect of transmissions is a critical limiting factor, and it is therefore desirable to reduce latency in a telecommunications network.